Sacred Geometry
by aikakone
Summary: Sirius Black has a problem. He's been in love with Remus Lupin for ages, so why is he in bed with his best friend's wife on the night of a full moon?


"Remus is out there tonight," Sirius whispered into his lover´s ear.

The redhead murmured incoherently in response. She was naked, and her back was turned to him. He lightly traced the freckles on her bare skin while he thought of what had gotten him to this point in his life. He was in bed with his best friend´s pregnant wife.

They´d been lovers for some time now, but they didn´t talk openly about it. The rest of society wouldn´t understand it. She was a married woman, and he was Sirius Black, a ne´er-do-well in the eyes of most of polite Wizarding society.

At least the child wasn´t his. That he knew for sure, and at the moment he was grateful for it. When the baby was born there wouldn´t be any of those implications of impropriety from casual onlookers who could clearly see that the baby didn´t look like the witch´s husband. He wouldn´t put her through that kind of torture, though he knew any child of theirs if they did have one would no doubt be gorgeous.

He had asked about the baby's intended name once to which she answered "Harry, of course." There had been a twinkle in her eye that indicated mischief, though he couldn't tell for certain if she was joking or serious about that.

Sirius looked at her in disbelief over the name.

"I have always liked the name," she said honestly and kissed his cheek.

"I don´t suppose you and your husband will make me his godfather, will you?" Sirius asked lightly.

"Brilliant idea, love" she´d said against his lips before stealing another kiss before her husband came into the room.

He had looked from one to the other not acting as if he´d known of their kissing just a moment before. To cover herself, the lovely young woman went about preparing a breakfast for the two Marauders.

When she wiggled into him, Sirius was brought back to the present. He breathed in her unique scent. It was one of the many things he loved about her. It was so primal and not covered with perfumes and other masks. As a dog animagus, he also knew by heart the primal scents of his Marauders, James, Peter and Remus.

They both heard the werewolf howl in the distance, and Sirius closed his eyes against the sound. He was usually with Remus on these nights. He'd carefully explained to James that the two were lovers. James had been shocked, and Peter had said he knew something wasn't quite right between the two.

He remained Lupin´s lover, something that complicated the present matter to no end. And how would the upstanding Mr. Potter deal with this news if he ever learned of it?

It was a shape of a triangle that filled Black´s heart with love, and all of it a dark secret. He still trembled in lust at the sight of his own werewolf, the one he´d claimed as his since their first year at Hogwarts. Then he fell for his best friend´s wife so completely that there was no unraveling himself from the snare. Sirius was a man caught and not entirely sure he wanted to be free no matter what the circumstances.

He heard a moaning coming from the woman beside him.

"Is it the baby?" he asked softly.

She merely nodded without words, but hissed in pain. It was her first pregnancy, and it had been difficult for her.

Sirius reached around her swollen abdomen to massage her muscles as much as he could.

"Thank you," she murmured again. After a pause she asked, "Shouldn´t you be out there with him?"

If anything, she was astute. She knew Remus expected, even demanded, his company on the nights of the full moon.

"He´ll be fine without me," Sirius assured, though they´d not interrupted their full moon ritual all the time the two had known each other unless there were other circumstances in the way as in summer holidays when they´d been in school. His other lover´s pregnancy seemed to take importance over Remus just this once.

"I´ll stay with you until morning, until your husband returns," Black said to her. In answer she hugged his arm closer around her, seeking his comfort. They both fell into a fitful sleep.

.

In the morning the sun´s rays shined in through the window, and Sirius realized he was still in bed with the woman he loved. It was too late to move as her husband stumbled in the door looking both feral and bleary-eyed. It was a dangerous look, and Sirius had been caught with nowhere to run.

"Sirius" came the other man´s voice. He was looking at them in complete disorientation, as if he couldn´t believe what he was seeing.

Just then the redhead stirred and looked up at her husband. "Remus, come to bed," she coaxed gently.

"Ginny," he breathed softly as he gained his wits. Returning from being a werewolf, even when he´d taken Wolfsbane Potion, always left an initial mental cloud.

"Yes, love," she said as she kissed her husband.

Remus was already naked from having spent the night as a werewolf. He felt the hands of his wife and lover descend upon him, welcoming him into the inviting space between them. He sighed in tired contentment as they both made to please him.

After they´d devoured him with a softly smoldering love-making, he fell asleep between them in a tangle of arms and legs. For now he´d sleep. There would be time to talk to them both when he awoke.

* * *

**Note:** I wrote this for the fun of doing so because I don't believe Remus/Sirus ship conflicts with my preferred ship Remus/Ginny, so I ended up writing this AU love triangle. If you were faked out into thinking the redhead was Lily, that means I did my job right!  
Thanks for taking the time to read. The title is a Sting Reference. 


End file.
